lps_a_world_of_own_own_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 5
Season 5 is the fifth season of Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own. In this season, Ultra decides to take a break for one season and be in another universe. He will only appear in the first episode and then will be gone for the rest of the season. However, his Pokemon now wander Paw-Tucket on their own. Now they have a much bigger role in the episodes and are the stars of a few episodes. He was removed because of fans wanting his Pokemon to have a bigger role. It is unknown if or when he will reappear. Differences Between Previous Seasons * Ultra will appear in the first episode and will then never reappear again for the whole season. * Some of Ultra's Pokemon now appear during the Theme Song and are full-time Paw-Tucket citizens. * Ninja Dragonet reveals her ability to turn into Ash-Dragonet. Episodes # Ultra's Season Off - Ultra, tired of being in Paw-Tucket 24/7, decides to visit another universe for a change. He lets all of his Pokemon free, packs up his stuff, and says goodbye to everyone except Edie, Jade, and Petula's Posse. However, Edie and Jade become worried when they can't find him. Now the others pets have to inform them of the situation. # Darkrai Nightmares - Darkrai goes around and starts spreading endless nightmares to anyone it comes across. Most of the other pets are afraid of it and fear that it is the end of all happiness. However, another Legendary Pokemon Cresselia shows up and she offers to help stop Darkrai. # Trip and Jigglypuff - Trip decides to perform a concert alongside Jigglypuff because he hears that she can sing. However, the pink puffball puts him to sleep with her singing every time they try to perform. # Lucario and The Pet Patrol - Lucario wants to join Pet Patrol to save pets in desperate need of help. However, he has to prove himself worthy enough. #Jade, Roxie, & The Crystal Boulder - When Kira finds a Crystal Boulder at The Human World, she takes it to Pawtucket, and Roxie and Jade love looking at it, but if They touch it, Kira will never speak to them ever again. # Bev and the Gyarados - Bev encounters a Gyarados in the ocean, but he isn't too friendly. Now she has to find some way to calm the giant sea serpent down. # Roxie and Eevee - Roxie becomes very close friends with Eevee, but the two start to annoy everyone in Paw-Tucket with their antics. Now the girls must find a way to calm everyone down. # Umbreon Finds a Friend - When Jade is suddenly tackled late at night by an Umbreon, the Dark-Type Eeveelution realizes that she isn't as bad as he thought. Soon, the two become friends, making Roxie think Jade is abandoning her. # Edie's Sticky Disaster - When Edie becomes stuck in sap that covers her body, she is worried what will happen to her. However, a certain Pokemon will come to her rescue. # Quincy and the Cofagrigus - Quincy keeps having nightmares about a living sarcophagus pulling him inside of it. However, when he finds a Cofagrigus, it seems like his nightmare came true. # Savannah's New Performer - Savannah hires a Tsareena to join her group. However, she is quite stubborn and repeatedly kicks her. Can Savannah find a way to get the Pokemon to cooperate? # Kira VS Klefki - When several keys go missing, all of Paw-Tucket pins the blame on Petula. However, Kira finds out that a Klefki was actually the key stealer. However, the key stealer feels like she is caught and runs away in fear. Now Kira must track her down and get the keys back. # Another Confusing and Delayful Day in Paw-Tucket - It's up to the Pet Patrol to calm down Paw-Tucket from the Pokemon running around and causing confusion. # Can’t Stop Singing - When Edie is cursed by a strange gem, everything she says comes out in song and she cannot control it. Luckily, some Pokemon will come to her assistance. #Pheromosa's Boy Problem - Pheromosa is constantly being followed by random guys that notice how beautiful it is. Now Trip and Quincy must work with the Ultra Beast to get these love-struck boys off its back. #Diancie and Petula - Diancie realizes that it is a big target for being captured by Petula. Jade and Roxie find out and must stop Petula. #Ditto Predicament - Ditto is going around and turning itself into different pets, causing confusion and problems among everyone. Now the Pet Patrol has to figure out what is going on. #Paw-ky Gone TERRIBLY Wrong - The Pet Six attempts to have a nice calm game of Paw-ky alongside the Pokemon. However, when you have Pokemon that only listen to their trainer's orders, things don't go well. #Magnitude 9.6 - Exploud is traveling and suddenly yells at the top of his voice, causing a 9.6 magnitutde earthquake to destroy Paw-Tucket. #Edie’s Jazz Concert - Edie decides to have a jazz concert for the Pokemon alongside her friends. However, the Pokemon don't approve of the concert. Edie and her friends have to make another concert to get their approval. #Edie Goes Old School - Edie goes back to her old school where she lived in her childhood, by also hanging out with her old group of friends again, which makes Kira jealous but also meeting her old enemy, Scamp Von Ramp again. #Edie & Trip Save Christmas - #Edie Vs. Gavin - #Edie’s Day Off - #Ultra’s Secret Lair - The pets run into Ultra's Secret Lair that he never told them about before he left. However, his Pokemon don't appreciate their sudden arrival. #Trip & Frankie - #Fallout - Bev & Edie go on a top secret mission to stop Gengar in Ultra's secret lair where he decides to capture & kill Trip & Frankie by holding them hostage and tied to a time bomb with their mouths taped up, so he can take over Paw-Tucket. How impossible can that rescue be? #A Better View For Bev - #Best Roommates Purr-Ever - When Roxie and Jade compete on the game show Best Roommates Purr-Ever, they have to answer questions...about each other. #Scoot’s Acorn Catastrophe - #Wings, Fins, Paws, and Hooves - #The Mystery Runner - #Pup, Pup, and Away - Roxie and Mabel go on a Hot Air Baloon Ride, But when They can’t go down, they must find survival until The Pet Patrol are able to save them. #Stay Inside - Jade decides to stay indoors when a Pokemon known as Muk comes through Paw-Tucket and starts killing any plant life he gets near. #The Posse of Powerfulness - When two of Ultra's most evil Pokemon become part of Petula's Posse, the group becomes more powerful than ever. #Bye Bye Carmilla - Carmilla decides to leave Paw-Tucket. The other pets have to stop her and convince her to stay. #Super Jump - Jade was challenged to find someone in Paw-Tucket capable of leaping over a 30-story building. Jade feels hopeless, however, a certain Fire/Fighting Type Pokemon will show her his jumping abilities. #Ash to Dragonet, Dust to Dust - When Petula's Posse starts to get on Ninja Dragonet's nerves so much, she suddenly turns into Ash-Dragonet and goes on a rampage to hunt them down. #Iced In - #Charizard and the Posse - During a Pokemon Tournament where Ultra's Pokemon compete, Petula and her friends walk in... right as Charizard is using his Flamethrower attack! They are severely burned by the flames and sent to the hospital. For once, the Pet Six actually feels bad for them. Crossovers * Category:Seasons